


Weatherby

by Sunnyskywalker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belonging, Family Issues, Gen, Job Interviews, Nicknames, naivete, work mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyskywalker/pseuds/Sunnyskywalker
Summary: Harry and the Weasleys think Mr. Crouch doesn't remember Percy's name. Percy doesn't correct them, because he knows they'll think the truth just as mock-worthy.





	Weatherby

_Nickname._

Percy paused, quill in hand. He'd never had a nickname—not a proper nickname, anyway. The ones Fred and George gave him hardly counted. They would bully him mercilessly if they found out he'd made one up for himself. Which they might, if their father read the application. But he wouldn't, would he—his office certainly wasn't hiring. This was his chance, Percy decided. Now as to the nickname... It had to be something classy, something dignified. Something not Weasley.

For the next three weeks, he worried that his potential employers would think it silly. But none of the department heads so much as mentioned it during the first round of interviews.

Until he got to Mr. Crouch.

Mr. Crouch sat with folded hands behind the most impeccably organized desk Percy had ever seen, in an equally impeccable set of pinstriped robes (nothing like Fudge's wrinkled, ill-fitting set with that hideous green bowler). "Impressive NEWT scores, Weatherby," he said as Percy seated himself. "Prefect and Head Boy as well, with glowing recommendations from your professors. McGonagall calls you 'extraordinarily efficient and conscientious.'"

"Thank you, sir. I take my responsibilities seriously."

There was something odd about this interview, but Percy couldn't put his finger on what.

"Very good. She also praises your calm leadership after Sirius Black's break-in last year and your steadying influence when students were found petrified the year before." Crouch looked steadily at Percy with a clear, incisive gaze.

That was it. The other department heads kept looking down, shuffling the application and recommendations around—but Crouch didn't even have them on his desk. _He's memorized my entire application!_ Percy realized. His pulse quickened. He wanted to work for this man more than he had ever wanted anything in his life. "I believe keeping calm is the first step to handling any crisis, sir," he said, trying desperately to show how calm he could be.

Crouch nodded. "A sensible attitude. Now, Weatherby, where do you see yourself in five years?"

The rest of the interview went swimmingly. They talked for nearly an hour, Crouch always polite and interested in Percy's opinions and completely, utterly brilliant. He seemed to know, or want to know, everything about Percy, no matter how trivial. Percy didn't care if he had to start as the most junior of junior clerks, bin-man even, if only he could work in Mr. Crouch's office.

"Thank you, Weatherby," he said at last, extending his hand. "I can't offer anything definitive at this point, you understand, but I have an opening in my personal staff which I think would suit your talents perfectly. Expect to hear from me soon."

"Thank you, sir!" Percy struggled to keep from crushing Mr. Crouch's hand in his excitement. "I look forward to it."

As he turned to leave, Mr. Crouch added, "By the way, excellent choice of nickname. Familiar, yet dignified. Shows good taste."

Percy left the office feeling as if a powerful Hover Charm were carrying him along. Mr. Crouch knew he'd made up his own nickname. He approved. Percy had a feeling Mr. Crouch even understood why he'd done it.

Finally, Percy had found somewhere he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Mr. Crouch is good at showing people what they want to see. If you haven't read the [Crouch Novenna](http://skelkins.com/hp/archives/000171.html), it's never too late to catch up! Short version: Crouch was a hypocrite, among other character flaws, long before Voldemort ever got to him.


End file.
